PLAYBACK!
by Seyora kurohana
Summary: "–Memainkan kembali lagu lama itu–"/ "–dengan mengubah iramanya menjadi lebih mengerikan–"/ "–adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu!"–
1. Chapter 1

**PLAYBACK!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**PLAYBACK © Seyora Kurohana**

**Genre : Mysteri.**

**Rated : T**

**Summary :**

"–**Memainkan kembali lagu lama itu–"/ "–dengan mengubah iramanya **

**menjadi lebih mengerikan–"/ "–adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu!"–**

**Warning : **

**AU, bad feel, Crack Pair, terlalu penuh OOC(!),**

**Ke-kaku-an bahasa, cerita abal, penuh Typo(s),**

**Garing, tema-terlalu-biasa, aneh,**

**don't like, don't read!**

**Enjoy read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : The Dark Day-playback!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari, tepat pukul 7, Konoha High School mulai mendentangkan bel pertanda masuk.

Secara serentak, seluruh murid KHS berjalan, atau bahkan berlarian menuju kelas masing-masing sebelum didahului oleh guru pelajaran pertama mereka. Maklumlah, hampir semua guru yang mengajar di KHS adalah guru yang tertib, disiplin, dan sangat-sangat galak(!).

Beberapa saat kemudian, koridor-koridor KHS mulai sepi. Hanya ada beberapa guru yang tampaknya tengah berjalan menuju kelas pertama mereka.

Perlu diingat, bahwa di KHS ini, semua muridnya dituntut untuk bisa pintar, tertib, disiplin, rajin, dan bertanggung jawab. Jika tidak bisa memenuhi persyaratan dasar itu, jangan harap bisa diterima disini- begitulah ucapan kepala sekolah KHS, Tsunade Senju.

Seorang guru pria yang terlihat masih muda dengan wajah tampannya, terlihat berjalan santai menuju kelas pertamanya, diikuti oleh seorang gadis berambut merah muda dibelakangnya.

Langkah keduanya akhirnya berhenti didepan pintu sebuah kelas yang terdengar ramai. Guru itu hanya menghela napas heran, lalu tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu coklat yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya dengan tulisan 'KELAS XI-2'.

CKLEK...

Setelah pintu terbuka, keduanya pun memasuki kelas XI-2 tersebut dengan langkah pelan.

"Ne, pagi semuanya..." sapa guru bermasker itu sambil meletakkan tasnya keatas meja guru.

"Pagi, Kakashi-Sensei..."balas seluruh siswa yang kini sudah duduk rapi dibangkunya masing-masing.

"Ehem, hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Suna"ucap pria bernama Kakashi yang saat ini tengah menjabat sebagai Sensei itu dengan nada kalem.

Siswi yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Kakashi berdiri, sedikit tersentak saat mendengar sinyal dari Sensei-nya -agar-memperkenalkan-diri-dikelas- itu pun mengangguk pelan.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Sakura Haruno desu. Salam kenal, dan mohon bantuannya" ucap gadis bersurai pink itu singkat, padat, jelas.

Semua mata seakan terpesona pada Sakura, sampai-sampai tak ada yang menyahut sapaan Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu sedikit gugup, namun dia masih bisa menutupi hal itu dan mengendalikan diri dengan cepat.

"Ne, Sakura-chan! Itu sudah pasti!" serentak, 40 siswa kelas XI-2 itu langsung menjawab Sakura dengan nada riang.

"Sakura, kau bisa memilih tempat dudukmu sendiri?"tanya Kakashi pelan.

"Ha'i, Kakashi-sensei"jawab Sakura dengan sedikit menundukkan kepala.

Lalu kakinya mulai berjalan menuju sebuah bangku kosong yang terletak ditengah. Bangku itu berada tepat disamping seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dari tadi tersenyum-senyum sambil mengamati Sakura terus.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"tanya Sakura bermaksud meminta izin pada gadis pirang itu.

"Ne, tentu saja Sakura-chan!"jawab gadis pirang itu dengan senang, "Aku Ino Yamanaka. Salam kenal".

Saat melihat senyum gadis bernama Ino itu, Sakura merasa hatinya menghangat. Rupanya dia diterima baik oleh teman barunya itu.

"Salam kenal juga, Ino-chan. Arigatou"balas Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Dan itu membuat wajah para siswanya memerah. Kecuali seorang pemuda berambut emo yang duduk di belakang gadis Yamanaka tersebut. Wajah stoicnya terlihat mengeras saat melihat senyum Sakura. Dan entah mengapa, Sakura yang menyadari hal itu sedikit merasa takut.

Rupanya, bungsu Uchiha dengan nama lengkap 'Sasuke Uchiha' itu terlihat menyimpan sebuah rahasia dalam senyum misterius yang kini tercetak manis di bibirnya.

'_**Rupanya, kau ingin hal itu terulang lagi ya, Sakura-chan?'**_inner 'Sasuke' senang.

Bel pulang sekolah berdering nyaring. Menandakan bahwa seluruh pelajaran di KHS telah selesai. Semua murid langsung merapikan alat tulis masing-masing untuk segera pulang, mengikuti ekskul ataupun mampir ke tempat lainnya.

Dalam 5 menit, kelas XI-2 sudah hampir kosong, namun masih tersisa 2 orang siswa berbeda gender yang saat itu sedang menata alat tulisnya kedalam tasnya masing-masing.

"Ehm, kudengar kau baru pindah kemari hari ini ya?"tanya 'Sasuke' basa-basi, namun senyum misterius itu masih setia bertengger dibibirnya.

"Ehm, kenapa 'Sasuke'-san bisa tahu?"balas Sakura sedikit heran.

"Tidak, hanya saja wajahmu terlihat asing di Konoha"ucap 'Sasuke' pelan.

"Hmm, yah, ayahku mulai hari ini dimutasikan untuk bekerja kemari. Jadi, aku harus melanjutkan sekolah disini"balas Sakura riang, tanpa menyadari adanya bahaya yang saat ini tengah mengincarnya.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kita bisa pulang bersama?"ajak 'Sasuke' dengan suara rendah.

"Ah, jika kau searah denganku, kita bisa bersama"jawab Sakura santai, lalu kepalanya menoleh kearah 'Sasuke' dan tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Yasudah, ayo kita pulang"sahut 'Sasuke' dengan nada datar yang tak seperti biasanya. Seperti

menahan rasa gembira yang membuncah di hatinya.

'_**Oke, langkah pertama kita segera dimulai Saku-chan!'inner 'Sasuke' senang, disertai aura hitam yang kini melingkupi keduanya.**_

Keduanyapun berjalan pelan menuju keluar kelas sambil berbincang sedikit mengenai beberapa hal ringan. 'Sasuke' bahkan tak pernah mengajak berbicara seorang gadis seperti halnya dengan Sakura, saat tengah berjalan berdua. Apalagi untuk sekedar membicarakan obrolan ringan seperti saat ini.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, kakinya melangkah melewati kompleks perumahan tempat tinggal barunya tanpa dia sadari. Entah mengapa, 'Sasuke' yang melihat hal itupun menyeringai kecil dalam samaran senyum dinginnya.

Bahkan ketika Sakura benar-benar telah jauh dari kompleks rumahnya, dan hampir mencapai sebuah kompleks perumahan sepi, 'Sasuke' hanya terdiam menatap Sakura. Tanpa ada niat mengingatkan sedikitpun.

Apa ini bagian rencanamu, eh, 'Sasuke'?

Jika itu adalah pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk 'Sasuke', dengan senang hati 'Sasuke' akan mengiyakannya sambil tertawa dingin.

"Sakura-chan, kau ingin mampir kerumahku sebentar?"tanya 'Sasuke' lembut, namun sarat akan makna .

"E-eh, ne..."jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menghadap kearah 'Sasuke' dengan tatapan kosong.

Ternyata seulas hipnotis mampu memerangkap seorang bungsu Haruno dengan mudahnya. Benar-benar sebuah trik kejahatan.

Dengan erat, digenggamnya tangan Sakura, lalu menariknya perlahan menuju ke kediaman Uchiha. Tempat tinggalnya di kompleks perumahan yang nyaris sunyi tanpa penghuni itu.

Tap,tap,tap...

Tanpa mereka sadari, suara langkah kaki mereka menggema dengan sangat jelas dijalan kompleks tersebut. Sakura yang belum sadar dari pengaruh hipnotis itu, tentu saja tak menolak sedikitpun saat 'Sasuke' menarik tangannya memasuki rumah kediaman Uchiha tersebut dengan langkah santai.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kubuatkan minum"ujar 'Sasuke' pelan. Lalu kakinya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura di ruang tamu itu menuju dapur.

WUUUSSHHH...

Tiba-tiba angin kencang menerpa wajah Sakura dalam sekejap. Dan tiba-tiba, pandangan Sakura secara perlahan kembai normal seperti sebelum kakinya melangkah keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya tadi.

"Hah? Dimana ini? Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?"gumam Sakura heran.

Lalu matanya menjelajahi setiap inchi ruangan yang didominasi warna abu-abu dengan paduan biru pudar itu. Terlihat aneh dimata Sakura.

Sakura merasa, bahwa keadaan akan segera memburuk jika ia tak segera pulang kerumahnya. Dengan segera, kakinya melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Berlari sebisa mungkin agar bisa menghindari rumah tadi. Hatinya terus merasakan hawa buruk didalam rumah megah yang menurutnya aneh tadi.

Sementara itu, 'Sasuke' yang baru saja kembali dari dapur, langsung tersenyum sinis saat mendapati tak ada gadis pink yang tadi dibawanya kesana.

"Benar-benar sebuah adegan konyol yang menjijikan!"desis 'Sasuke' sambil menahan sedikit emosinya yang hampir meluap keluar dari tubuhnya.

Dengan langkah cepat, kakinya mulai berlari mencari jejak gadis bermahkota pink yang sewarna dan memiliki nama yang sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang, Sakura. Dirasanya, gadis itu belum terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

Giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosinya sejak tadi. Rupanya rencananya di gagalkan oleh seseorang atau lebih tepatnya seorang roh.

Dia mendecih kesal. Hampir saja tadi dia memukul roh yang mengganggunya tadi, jika dia tak sadar bahwa itu hanya sia-sia saja.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.." suara nafas yang tersenggal-senggal itu berasal dari seorang gadis bersurai pink yang kini tengah berjongkok dibawah sebuah pohon didepan rumahnya.

Lebih tepatnya, gadis dengan nama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu berhasil kabur dari tempat mengerikan tadi.

Dengan perlahan, kakinya melangkah pelan memasuki halaman rumahnya yang saat itu masih sepi.

Sepasang manik Onyx mengawasi dengan intens pergerakan gadis pink itu dari balik sebuah pohon yang terletak diseberang jalan.

"Huh, rupanya kau masih berani pulang kerumahmu sejak saat 'itu'? tapi tenang saja, hal ini takkan berlangsung lama!"gumam 'Sasuke' tajam.

WUUSSHH...

Bersamaan dengan desauan angin kencang, tubuh 'Sasuke' menghilang secara misterius dari dahan pohon itu tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun.

Sementara itu, saat ini Sakura tengah berada didalam kamarnya. Berusaha berpikir ulang apa yang membuatnya bisa duduk di rumah mewah yang baru saja di tinggalkannya tadi. Dia mulai merasa ada yang tak beres dengan otaknya, karena dari tadi dia tak mendapat satupun jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi.

Dia mulai merasa bahwa tubuh, jiwa, dan otaknya tadi dikendalikan oleh sesuatu ataupun seseorang.

Tapi itu apa atau siapa?

Sebuah pertanyaan yang dirasanya mustahil untuk dia temukan jawabannya saat itu juga hingga senja sore menjemput matahari dan mengantar sang ratu malam untuk menempati singgasana angkasa langit.

Malampun menutupi sebagian bumi dengan langit hitam yang dipenuhi dengan kerlip bintang. Termasuk Konoha tempat tinggal Sakura.

Dibalkon kamarnya, Sakura melamunkan sesuatu. Sebuah pertanyaan yang mengusik nya hingga membuatnya lupa terhadap makan malam bersama ayahnya.

Tok,tok,tok...

"Sakura-chan? Apa kau sudah tidur? Jika belum ayo kita makan malam"sebuah suara seakan menginterupsi pikiran Sakura agar kembali kealam sadarnya. Sedikit tersentak, Sakura membalas ajakan ayahnya.

"Ne, Tou-san. Aku turun kebawah" jawab Sakura agak keras, lalu kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Mengunci pintu balkon, lalu segera mambuka pintu kamarnya bermaksud turun kebawah untuk melaksanakan kegiatan rutinnya setiap malam bersama satu-sataunya keluarga yang dimilikinya –Tou-san'nya – , yaitu makan malam bersama.

Sesampainya diruang makan, ayahnya tersenyum memandang putri satu-satunya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Sakura?"tanya Kizashi Haruno-Ayah kandung Sakura dengan wajah cerah.

"Kabarku hari ini sangat baik Tou-san. Bahkan aku sudah mendapat teman baik disini"ucap Sakura dengan suara cerah yang dibuat-buat. Walaupun tak seluruhnya keceriaannya itu palsu.

"Oh, benarkah? Waahh.. rupanya putri ayah banyak temannya ya, disini?!"goda Kizashi sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura.

Wajah Sakura memerah saat mendengar godaan ayahnya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Dia bahkan merasa lebih baik tidak usah terkenal daripada bisa mengenal seorang 'Uchiha Sasuke' yang terlalu misterius itu.

'Ah, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan 'Sasuke' yang misterius itu sih?' rutuk Sakura dalam hati merasa kesal.

"Oh,iya, jika ayah boleh tahu, siapa namanya?"tanya Kizashi dengan ada menggoda Sakura.

"A-ah, Tou-san... dia itu perempuan kok!"kilah Sakura setengah berbohong.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya ada seorang pemuda yang dekat denganmu?"tanya Kizashi penasaran.

"Tou-san, Su-sudahlah!"balas Sakura dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya memerah padam akibat pertanyaan ayahnya yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"AAARRRGGHH..."

Suara teriakan kesakitan menggema dikediaman Haruno malam itu, saat waktu tepat menunjuk pukul 03.00 dini hari. Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah tertidur di kamarnya merasa terusik dengan suara berisik tadi. Mata emerald gadis itupun terbuka sepenuhnya.

Sedikit keringat membasahi dahi lebarnya. Dengan perasaan takut dan khawatir, tubuhnya bangun dari posisi tidurnya, lalu berjalan menuju keluar kamar.

Samar-samar dia mencium bau karat yang bercampur dengan garam mulai memenuhi rumahnya. Matanya semakin membulat lebar, saaat dilihatnya ruang tengah keluarga penuh dengan ceceran darah.

Darahnya berdesir cepat melewati pembuluh darah diseluruh tubuhnya. Dengan ragu-ragu, kakinya kembali melangkah menuju lantai bawah. Berniat melihat keadaan ayahnya. Perasaannya benar-benar terasa kacau. Dia sangat takut jika itu adalah suara ayahnya, dan apa ayahnya dalam bahaya?

Selangkah demi selangkah, gadis itu mulai berjalan. Beberapa langkah lagi, dia bisa menjangkau pintu kamar ayahnya. Namun lagi-lagi perasaan was-was itu menghantuinya dengan ketat. Apalagi suasana rumah itu benar-benar sunyi setelah gema suara teriakan yang tadi dia dengar .

Setelah 5 langkah, gadis itu -Sakura- sudah bisa melihat sebuah bayangan seseorang yang tinggi melebihi tingga ayahnya. Sakura tahu, bahwa kemungkinan besar orang itulah yang menyerang ayahnya tadi. Namun dengan membulatkan tekad, Sakura memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar ayahnya.

CEKLEK...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Gimana readers? Apakah cerita ini masih terlalu jelek? Kurang feel? Aneh? Garing? Abal? Jika masih ada komplain lainnya, saya maklumi hal itu. Karena itu, silahkan tulis komplain kalian di kolom review! Sekali lagi, maaf ya buat yang nunggu sequel dari Stupid of Game, kemungkinan saya nge-postnya masih agak lama – soalnya masih saya edited^^. Oh iya, buat yang pengen ngasih saran atau kritik untuk fict ini, silahkan tulis di kotak review juga ya! Karena dengan begitu, saya bisa termotivasi untuk membuat cerita yang lebih bagus dari yang sudah-sudah. Dan terimakasih banyak buat yang udah kasih saran kesaya di fict saya kemarin. Saya bener-bener berterimakasih loh . Soalnya, kalo nggak di ingetin, kemungkinan besar saya pasti masih mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. *Dan buat sedikit info tentang kelanjutan fict ini : fict ini nanti akan terdiri dari 6 chapter! Endingnya udah saya tetapkan seperti apa!* Makasih banget, kalo para readers mau membaca fict ini, syukur alhamdulillah kalo kalian mau mereview-nya ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**PLAYBACK!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**PLAYBACK © Seyora Kurohana**

**Genre : Mysteri**

**Rated : T**

**Summary :**

"–**Memainkan kembali lagu lama itu–"/ "–dengan mengubah iramanya **

**menjadi lebih mengerikan–"/ "–adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu!"–**

**Warning : **

**AU, bad feel, Crack Pair, terlalu penuh OOC(!),**

**Ke-kaku-an bahasa, cerita abal, penuh Typo(s),**

**Garing, tema-terlalu-biasa, aneh,**

**don't like, don't read!**

**Enjoy read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Freak Dream!-Playback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa langkah lagi, dia bisa menjangkau pintu kamar ayahnya. Namun lagi-lagi perasaan was-was itu menghantuinya dengan ketat. Apalagi suasana rumah itu benar-benar sunyi setelah gema suara teriakan yang samar-samar tadi dia dengar . **

**Setelah 5 langkah, gadis itu -Sakura- sudah bisa melihat sebuah bayangan seseorang yang tinggi melebihi tingga ayahnya. Sakura tahu, bahwa kemungkinan besar orang itulah yang menyerang ayahnya tadi. Namun dengan membulatkan tekad, sakura memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar ayahnya.**

**CEKLEK...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah pemandangan mengerikan tersaji jelas didepan mata kepalanya sendiri. Hal itu membuatnya seketika mematung di tempat. Sebenarnya dia ingin memasuki ruang itu, melangkah mendekati sesuatu yang membuatnya terdiam ditempat. Namun, sepertinya tadi kakinya menginjak lem yang membuat sehingga kakinya membeku ditempat.

Wajahnya kini berganti dengan raut tertegun, marah, sedih, takut, dan geliah. Di hadapannya saat ini, tubuh ayahnya terbaring kaku tak berdaya. Pikiran kalut, memaksanya untuk menelan bulat-bulat kenyataan naas yang kini tengah menimpanya.

'Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?'batin Sakura dengan wajah pucat pasi, sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Lebih tepatnya menatapseseorang yang kini menyeringai kejam di depannya.

"Halo, nona Haruno.."sapa sebuah suara bariton yang terdengar charming di telinga Sakura.

Namun juga terdengar mengerikan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"K-kau, apa yang kau lakukan?"geram Sakura dengan nada keras.

"He? Tentu saja melenyapkan pengganggu dalam rencanaku, sweetheart!" jawab seseorang didepan Sakura. Yap, seseorang itu adalah 'Sasuke Uchiha'. Pemuda misterius yang tadi siang sempat membawa Sakura kerumahnya.

"Diam kau, 'Sasuke Uchiha'! Kau tidak berhak mengambil orang yang kusayangai!"jerit Sakura dengan suara menggema yang memenuhi rumah kediaman Haruno tersebut.

"Ow-ow, tenang Sakura! Ini hanya masalah kecil!"balas 'Sasuke' dengan nada remeh.

"Masalah kecil kau bilang? Jangan mentang-mentang kau satu kelas denganku, kau bisa mengacaukan hidupku!"sahut Sakura kesal .

"Ohya? Apa itu bermasalah besar untukmu?"tanya 'Sasuke' mengintimidasi.

"KAU..."bentakan Sakura terputus saat dilihatnya, tubuh ayahnya berubah menjadi debu,

dan...

WUSSHH...

Angin kencang menyebabkan kumpulan debu itu tersapu kasar, lalu menghilang hingga tak tersisa. Kali ini, rahang Sakura benar-benar mengeras dengan sempurna.

"Kau benar-benar mahkluk biadab!"desis Sakura dengan nada sengit. Dengan cepat, kakinya melangkah keluar dari segel hipnotis 'Sasuke', dan berjalan maju mendekati Si empunya segel hipnotis itu sendiri.

SSSIIIINNGG...

Tiba-tiba, entah darimana sebuah anak panah berukuran sedang melesat melewati atas kepala Sakura dengan jarak 1 cm dari puncak kepalanya. Sakura kembali merengut kesal dan berhenti berjalan.

"Hiii, ternyata aku benar-benar membuatmu marah ya?"goda 'Sasuke' dengan seringai tipis.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kenapa kau mengusik keluargaku?"desis Sakura dengan suara tajam. Matanya berkilat marah menatap 'Sasuke'.

"Sebenarnya, aku bisa menyelesaikan hal ini dengan mudah. Tapi, itu sih tergantung dengan balasanmu"ucap 'Sasuke' yang berhasil membuat perang dingin itu memudar sejenak.

"Balasan apa?"tanya Sakura dengan membentak kasar.

"Kau bisa ikut denganku, dan meninggalkan rumah ini selamanya, dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula tanpa adanya eksistensimu dalam keluarga Haruno!"tawar 'Sasuke' sambil memasang devil smile di wajahnya.

Sakura yang melihat ekspresi menyebalkan milik 'Sasuke' pun menjadi benar-benar geram. Dengan cepat, dilayangkannya kepalan tangannya kearah Sasuke. Dan...

BUGH...

"Aaaw..."gumam seseorang yang terliht terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dengan selimutnya.

Dengan cepat, seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya gadis bersurai pink itu bangun dari jatuhnya dengan perlahan.

Sepasang katup matanya mengerjap pelan, berusaha menyesuaikan keadaan matanya dengan cahaya disekitarnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, kedua manik emeraldnya terbuka lebar. Menampakkan kilauan jernih dari emerald hijau miliknya.

"Hah? Ba-bagaimana mungkin Aku bisa disini?"gumam Sakura –nama gadis itu- pelan,

sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ingatan mengerikan melintas di kepalanya. Hal itu sontak membuatnya merasa terkejut.

"Tou-san... Tou-San..."teriaknya dengan suara kencang. Lalu kakinya berlari menuju pintu kamarnya, membukanya, kemudian menutup pintu tersebut. Bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan dengan perpaduan warna turquoise dan hijau lembut itu.

Sesampainya, didepan tangga yang paling bawah, dengan cepat kepala Sakura celingukan kekanan dan kekiri. Matanya mencari-cari sosok ayahnya.

"Tou-san,, Tou-san dimana?"panggil Sakura dengan suara keras. Kakinya pun mulai melangkah mendekati ruang makan.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Ada apa memanggil Tou-san?"tanya Ayah Sakura yang tengah berjalan menuju arah Sakura pelan. Sakura langsung menoleh saat terdengar suara sahutan dari ayahnya. Matanya membulat saat dilihatnya, sang ayah berdiri didepan dalam keadaan sehat sentousa.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, tubuhnya berlari menerjang ayahnya dengan cepat. Bermaksud memeluk ayahnya, dan menghilangkan kekhawatiran hatinya tentang mimpinya semalam.

"Tou-San, Sakura sayang Tou-san... jangan pernah tinggalkan Sakura di dunia ini sendirian Tou-san..."ucap Sakura dengan suara kalut. Kali ini, hatinya benar-benar merasa tak tenang karena mimpi buruknya semalam.

"Ne, Sakura, ayah juga menyayangi mu"balas Ayah Sakura dengan nada pelan. Sementara tangannya mengusap lembut rambut pink sebahu milik Sakura.

Pagi yang begitu cerah, kini membuat Konoha terlihat hangat. Sementara itu, seluruh warga Konoha sebagian besar sudah memulai aktivitas paginya, seperti berangakat bekerja, berangkat sekolah, membersihkan rumah, membuat sarapan dan lain-lain.

Seorang gadis bersurai pink terlihat berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya pagi itu. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan disampingnya berjalan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang saat itu juga tengah berbincang santai dengannya sambil berjalan menuju sekolah mereka berdua masing-masing. Yaitu Konoha High School.

"Kau tahu, Sakura-chan, kurasa mimpimu itu hanyalah bunga tidur saja!"ucap gadis pirang bermarga Yamanaka itu. Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Ino hanya menghela napas pelan

"Hhh.. mungkin iya, kau tidak akan percaya dengan hal itu, tapi ayolah! kurasa mimpiku itu mempunyai makna yang paling aneh dan mengerikan dari semua mimpi ku sebelum-sebelumnya!"kilah Sakura dengan nada ngotot.

Mungkin akibat mimpi tak jelas itu, kepala Sakura dan Ino kali ini terasa aneh. Terasa menyakitkan, mual, dan membingungkan.

'Apakah mungkin itu semua memang benar-benar hanya mimpi? Tapi kurasa, itu benar-benar terasa sangat nyata. Aku saja sampai-sampai lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas dengan benar di sini saat kembali mengingat mimpiku'batin Sakura heran bercampur bingung dengan pikirannya kali ini.

'Kurasa, kepala ku ataupun Sakura tadi pagi, baru saja tertabrak benda keras ataupun tembok. Jadinya ya seperti ini sekarang?!"gumam Ino dengan suara sangat pelan. Bahkan suaranya hampir tidak bisa didengar jika keadaan tak benar-benar sepi dari segala sesuatu.

Keduanya bahkan tak menyadari sepasang mata yang berkilat senang saat memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Dan bisa dilihat, bahwa kini wajahnya terhiaskan senyum licik yang benar-benar terasa tajam dimata.

'Mungkin, hal itu benar-benar akan terjadi... atau, malah sudah terjadi?'batin Sakura khawatir, sambil memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya nanti jika kejadian yang menurutnya mimpi semalam menjadi kenyataan.

KRING...KRING...KRING...

Dan pada akhirnya, bel tanda masukpun berdering. Menghentikan lamunan Sakura yang berlarian kesana-kemari tak menentu.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kita masuk ke kelas. Nanti saja kita bahas lagi!"ajak Ino lalu menarik pelan tangan Sakura menuju kelas mereka. Kelas XI-2.

"Ne, sepertinya begitu lebih baik!"balas Sakura dengan wajah yang masih menyiratkan raut kekhawatiran yang mungkin, bagi yang tak tahu masakahnya akan mengira bahwa Sakura tengah sakit.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sakura dan Ino berbincang, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan wajah khasnya yang selalu datar dan dingin itu berjalan menuju kelas XI-2. Tapi, jika dilihat baik-baik, wajahnya hari ini akan tampak berbeda dari kemarin.

Apalagi, ditambah seulas senyum yang sangat tipis yang terukir dibibir tipisnya, menambahh kesan misterius dan menyeramkan sekaligus dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Bagaimana tidak, walauppun bibirnya tersenyum, raut wajahnya tetap saja datar dan terkesan bertambah dingin. Seperti seseorang yang hendak membunuh orang saja(?).

Tapi, sepertinya memang seperti itu, kenyataannya mungkin? Siapa yang tahu tentang seorang 'Sasuke Uchiha' yang yang selalu tertutup, dingan, dan sinis di KHS ini? Tidak ada kan? Bahkan Sakura sekalipun yang kemarin diajak pulang bersama oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

**Sekali lagi, Yora-chan minta reviewnya, ya? Karena setiap 1 review, maka 1 semangat telah kalian berikan untuk Yora-chan lagi **

**Dan terima kasih bagi readers yang telah bersedia memberi review di kotak kolom review dan membaca cerita ini**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLAYBACK!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**PLAYBACK © Seyora Kurohana**

**Genre : Mysteri**

**Rated : T**

**Summary :**

"–**Memainkan kembali lagu lama itu–"/ "–dengan mengubah iramanya **

**menjadi lebih mengerikan–"/ "–adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu!"–**

**Warning : **

**AU, bad feel, Crack Pair, terlalu penuh OOC(!),**

**Ke-kaku-an bahasa, cerita abal, penuh Typo(s),**

**Garing, tema-terlalu-biasa, aneh,**

**don't like, don't read!**

**Enjoy read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Return of Bad Memory!-Playback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tak jauh dari tempat Sakura dan Ino berbincang, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan wajah khasnya yang selalu datar dan dingin itu berjalan menuju kelas XI-2. Tapi, jika dilihat baik-baik, wajahnya hari ini akan tampak berbeda dari kemarin.**

**Apalagi, ditambah seulas senyum yang sangat tipis yang terukir dibibir tipisnya, menambah kesan misterius dan menyeramkan sekaligus dalam waktu yang bersamaan.**

**Bagaimana tidak, walaupun bibirnya tersenyum, raut wajahnya tetap saja datar dan terkesan bertambah dingin. Seperti seseorang yang hendak membunuh orang saja(?).**

**Tapi, sepertinya memang seperti itu ****kenyataannya–mungkin****? ****Siapa yang tahu tentang seorang 'Sasuke Uchiha' yang yang selalu tertutup, dingan, dan sinis di KHS ini? **** Tidak ada kan? Bahkan Sakura sekalipun yang kemarin diajak pulang bersama oleh Sasuke.**

Tap,tap,tap...

Langkah kaki 'Sasuke' menggema keras dikoridor lantai satu di KHS. Suasana koridor saat ini terasa lengang. Karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu.

Sasuke bahkan tetap merasa tenang-tenang saja saat berjalan menuju kelasnya yang terletak di lantai 2. Tak ada raut takut ataupun khawatir akan kemarahan Orochimaru-Sensei'nya yang mengajar pelajaran matematika di kelasnya saat jam pertama ini.

Semilir angin menerpa beberapa anak rambut hitamnya, saat kakinya melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Dikoridor maupun di tangga sama saja. Terasa menakutkan, karena suasana yang begitu sepi mencekam. Dan entah mengapa, suasan yang tadinya dingin, kini bertambah dingin karena kedatangan 'Sasuke' di sekolah itu.

Entah apa yang diperbuat 'Sasuke' sampai-sampai hawa dinginnya kali ini benar-benar menguar dari tubuhnya dengan kental.

Tap...

Tak terasa pemuda emo ini akhirnya sampai di depan pintu ruang kelasnya. Pintu ruang kelas XI-2. Sesaat setelah hening menyelimuti sekitarnya, 'Sasuke' dengan perlahan mengangkat tangannya. Bermaksud memegang kenop pintu didepannya itu, dan memutarnya pelan. Hingga terdengarlah bunyi pintu dibuka.

CEKLEK... KRRIIEETT...

Suara derit pintu ikut membaur bersamaan dengan terlihatnya sesosok pria paruh baya yang berwajah tajam namun tampak seperti ular menghentikan aktivitas menulis dipapan tulis, lalu menoleh kearah asal suara. Tepatnya menatap Sasuke dengan seksama.

Sontak seluruh siswa kelas XI-2 menahan nafas, saat menyaksikan salah satu guru paling killer di KHS itu mendapati seorang siswa lama datang terlambat pada pelajaran Sensei mereka yang satu itu.

Wajah-wajah para siswanya kali ini, benar-benar tak bisa dibedakan lagi rautnya dengan sebuah patung. Terlihat mengeras, menahan nafas, begitu pucat pasi, dengan bibir yang kelu hanya untuk berucap sepatah katapun.

Mungkin kehadiran 'Sasuke' kali ini berhasil membuat seluruh warga kelas XI-2 ketakutan dan gelisah. Karena salah satu diantara mereka ada yang berani datang terlambat saat jam pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei. Dan secara tak langsung, itu adalah sebuah tantangan yang ditujukan untuk seorag Sensei yang bernama Orochimaru.

Suasana kelas yang begitu tegang dan sepi, tak membuat 'Sasuke' mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah memasuki kelas tersebut dengan gerakan ringan.

"Gomen,ne Sensei.. saya terlambat."ucap 'Sasuke' dengan pelan dan terkesan, SANTAI.

Sedangkan Orochimau hanya menatap tajam 'Sasuke' sebentar, lalu menjawab ucapan 'Sasuke'.

"Cepat duduk di bangkumu dan salin soal diatas, lalu kerjakan!"itulah suara Orochimaru-sensei yang berhasil lolos dari mulutnya.

Hal itu sontak membuat para siswa kaget dan menatap horor kearah 'Sasuke'. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Sasuke bisa lolos dari amuan seorang Orochimaru setelah melakukan kesalahan yang menurut mereka fatal?

Beberapa siswa mulutnya sampai megap-megap tak kuat bicara, dan sebagian terlihat bingung dengan sikap sensei mereka yang satu itu.

Dan mulai sat itu, sebagian besar siswa di KHS kebih memilih menjauhi 'Sasuke' karena tak ingin tertular sifat aneh, misterius dan menakutkan dari 'Sasuke'. Tapi 'Sasuke' tetap tenang-tenang saja, selama hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada misinya.

Dan senyum mengerikan 'Sasuke', saat dirinya teringat akan misi rahasianya, benar-benar membuat takut para siswa KHS yang kebetulan melihat hal itu.

KRING..KRING..KRING...

Suara bel tanda pulang kali ini giliran menggema di KHS. Semua siswa langsung berkemas-kemas untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing, mengikuti ekskul, ataupun untuk bermain ke mall, dll. Sementar itu, saat ini Ino dan Sakura tengah duduk bersama di kantin sekolah mereka.

"Ohya Ino, tadi siang kau pergi kemana? Aku tak menemukanmu di kantin ataupun di atap sekolah."tanya Sakura sambil mengambil snack diatas meja kantin.

Ino yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura langsung memerah. Dengan cepat, diraihnya minuman didepannya, lalu meminumnya sedikit.

"Eh, i-itu, tadi aku ada urusan dengan Sai-kun diruang Klub lukis"jawab Ino sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Oh ya? Kau ada urusan apa dengan Sai?"tanya Sakura dengan raut menggoda sahabat pirangnya itu.

"E-eh, i-itu..."ucapn Ino terputus oleh sapaan seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari tempat duduk keduanya.

"Hei, Ino-chan, Sakura..."sapa seorang pemuda berambut klimis lengkap dengan sepasang manik onyx yang menatap Ino lembut dan seulas senyum lembut yang tertuju untuk Ino.

Sai pun melangkah mendekati meja tempat Ino duduk. Sedangkan Ino, wajahnya langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hei, Sai."balas Sakura,"Ah iya, aku ada urusan mendadak, aku pergi dulu ya, Sai, Ino-chan"pamit Sakura dengan nada menggoda Ino dan Sai.

Sedangkan Sai mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis, dan Ino yang langsung bertambah merona ditambah sedikit senyum malu dibibirnya.

Setelah meninggalkan err, sepasang kekasih dikantin tadi, Sakura berniat mengunjungi toko buku yang berada tak jauh dari sekolahnya dengan berjalan kaki.

Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, seorang pemuda emo sedari tadi mengikuti langkahnya dengan pelan di belakangnya.

Di tengah jalan, ponsel milik Sakura berdering. Dengan sigap Sakura mengambil ponselnya, lalu menekan tombol jawab.

"Halo..."ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan. Entah mengapa kali ini perasaannya benar-benar terasa menyesakkan. Seperti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

Suasana hening sejenak, hingga tiba-tiba Sakura menjatuhkan ponselnya ketanah aspal tersebut, dan merosot kebawah. Airmatanya mengalir urun dengan deras melewati kedua pipi Chubby-nya. Namun tak ada suara isakan, yang terdengar hanya suara erangan tertahan yang terdengar menyakitkan.

"Tou-San... Ino-chan..."kira-kira seperti itulah kata-kata yang terucap dari pita suaranya. Sungguh, hal ini sebenarnya bukanlah diri Sakura yangsebenarnya.

'Sasuke' yang melihat keadaan Sakura langsung menarik ujung bibirnya hingga terangkat dan membentuk sebuah senyum 'kemenangan' diwajah dinginnya.

"Kh, masih babak pertama saja kau seperti ini, lalu babak selanjutnya bagaimana nasibmu Sakura-CHAN?"gumam 'Sasuke' dengan penuh nada kesinisan.

Setelah berkata demikian, secepat kilat 'Sasuke' berbalik, melangkah pergi dari tempatnya mengintai Sakura sejak tadi. Membiarkan Sakura menangis sedih ditengah jalan sendirian.

'Dan nada pertama dari lagu 'itu' telah dimainkan oleh si empunya dengan sempurna tanpa cacat sedikitpun disana-sini'batin seorang pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke tadi berdiri, dengan wajah sedihnya.

Rambut merahnya sedikit berkibar tertiup semilir angin. Menampilkan wajah tampannya yang terlihat suram.

Konoha Hospital, ruang no.174.

Tit...tit...tit...

Suara alat pendeteksi detak jangtung itu terasa sangat keras ditelinga para pengunjung ruang 174 karena saking sepinya. Tak ada suara lain selain desisan mesin AC dan suara alat pendeteksi jantung diruang tersebut.

"Tou-san, Saku mohon, bangunlah... Sakura janji, tak akan membuat Tou-san marah lagi!"gumam Sakura sambil memandangi wajah datar ayahnya.

Ya, saat ini ayah Sakura tengah dirawat dirumahsakit akibat kecelakaan yang dialami olehnya saat diperjalanan menuju rumah. Sementara itu, disamping Sakura, Ino mengelus-elus bahu Sakura yang sejak tadi bergetar karena tangisannya. Wajah Sakura-pun menjadi sembab akibat terlalu lama menangis.

Tangan kanan Ino digips, akibat keceakaan yang juga menimpanya tadi siang, sesaat setelah Ino menolong ayah Sakura. Karena tidak konsentrasi saat berjalan didekat jalan raya, maka Ino tertabrak oleh sepeda motor.

Namun, Ino hanya mengalami luka serius di tangan kanannya saja. Yang lainnya masih tetap baik-baik saja. Selain itu, beberapa minggu lagi tangan Ino bisa cepat pulih seperti semula.

"Tenanglah Sakura, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja!"ucap Sai yang tengah memeluk bahu Ino yang juga bergetar pelan.

"Ssshhh, Ino, berhentilah menangis! Jika kau terus seperti ini, paman Kizashi akan merasa sangat sedih."pinta Sai sambil mengelus rambut pirang Ino perlahan.

"Hiks,hiks, ta-tapi, aku memang tidak berguna,Sai-kun, hiks,hiks"kata Ino dengan nada pelan.

"Sshh, berhentilah berbicara seperti itu. Tak ada yang menyalahkanmu. Kami tahu, itu semua hanya kecelakaan"sahut Sai berusaha menenangkan tangisan Ino yang semakin histeris.

"Sakura, Ino. Jangan sedih terus seperti ini, nanti Kizashi-san tambah sedih. Lebih baik kita do'a kan agar Kizashi-san segera bangun dari koma-nya dan sehat kembali"ucap Sai berusaha membujuk kedua gadis didepannya itu agar tak semakin menangis histeris.

Ino hanya mengangguk lemah, lalu Sakura sepertinya tak mengindahkan sedikitpun ucapan Sai, karena saat ini pikirannya benar-benar blank, tak bisa memikirkan yng lain.

Dengan perlahan, Sai membawa Ino keluar ruang ICU tersebut, lalu bermaksud memberikan Sakura waktu untuk bersama ayahnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Mengingat parahnya luka Kizashi saat Ino membawanya kerumah sakit.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda berambut merah yang kini tengah memperhatikan Sakura dari sudut ruanganpun, menyimpulkan senyum miris dibibirnya.

"Apakah anda sudah siap, Kizashi-san?"tanya pemuda itu dengan nada pelan. Sepelan mungkin agar tak ada yang tahu, bahwa saat ini, dia tengah membawa jiwa seseorang untuk dibawa ke akhirat.

"Hm, ya... mungkin sedikit. Dan, aku titip putriku, Sakura, padamu!"jawab Kizashi dengan wajah yang juga sembab seperti putrinya tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"sahut malaikat bernama Gaara itu sambil menuntun tangan Kizashi dengan perlahan, dan SRIIIINGG...

Tiit...

Tiit...

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttt...

"TOU-SAN... DOKTER, DOKTER, TOU-SAN..."pekik Sakura dengan suara yang terdengar histeris. Sementara kedua tangannya mengguncang-guncang bahu Kizashi yang telah kaku.

Airmata kesedihan meluncur deras melewati pipi Sakura. Dan teriakan histeris terus menggema diruang 174 ersebut. Teriakan histeris yang terdengar pilu, menyayat hati, dan penuh dengan kepedihan.

Dua hari kemudian...

Pagi itu, ruang kediaman Haruno terlihat sepi dan lengang. Apalagi, dari luar rumah mewah itu terkesan angker karena tak terlihat si penghuni rumahnya.

Di ruang dapurya, berdiri seorang gadis bersurai pink yang tengah membawa secangkir teh ditangannya. Matanya terlihat berkantung. Hal itu terjadi selama 3 hari ini setelah gadis itu mendengar bahwa ayahnya dinyatakan telah berpulang ketempat ibunya.

Sepasang emeraldnya terlihat kosong, seakan raganya tak berjiwa. Tangan mungilnya mengaduk pelan teh dalam cangkir yang tengah dibawanya itu.

WUUUUSSHHH...

Tiba-tiba angin kencang menerpa rambut pinknya yang agak kusut.

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san, kalian dimana?"dalam bayangannya, seorang gadis kecil berambut pink tengah berjalan dengan tatapan bingung disebuah jalan yang sepi._

"_Sakura, cepat lari...!"teriak seseorang dari sebuah ruang tak berpenghuni didepan gadis pink kecil yang tengah berdiri itu._

"_Kaa-san.."panggil gadis itu sambil menoleh kebelakang, dan..._

_DOORRR...BRAK...BUGH..._

_Seorang wanita setengah baya terlihat terbaring telentang dibawah sebuah ruangan berbalkon, dengan luka parah dikepala dan kakinya, serta dadanya terdapat luka bekas tembakan. Matanya mengatup rapat, seakan menandakan bahwa kini, raga itu tlah ditinggalkan oleh jiwanya. Dari sela-sela bibirnya, mengalir darah segar yang kian deras akibat benturan di kepalanya yang cukup keras._

_Gadis pink kecil itu mematung ditempatnya berdiri. Mulutnya seakan terkunci, tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah suarapun. Dan entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, kaki kecilnya berlari menuju sosok wanita didepannya yang diyakinya sudah tak bernyawa._

"_KAA-SAN...KAA-SAN...BANGUNNN... SAKU DISINI KAA-SAN...ONEGAI..."jerit gadis kecil yag ternyata adalah Sakura sewaktu masih berumur 5 tahun itu, sambil memeluk tubuh kaku ibunya. _

PRAANNGG...

Sebuah suara pecahan benda pecah belah terdengar. Sakura, langsung menundukkan kepalanya, dengan kedua tangan yang memegang erat sisi kepalanya.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, ... Sakura sendirian disini..."erang Sakura pelan. Tangisnya pecah dengan cepat. Isakan lirihpun ikut menghiasi kesedihannya.

"Itu semua hanya mimpi kan, Kaa-san,Tou-san? Iya, kan?!"gumam Sakura dengan suara pilu.

"ITU HANYA MIMPI!"pekik Sakura dengan suara keras. Lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Pertanda bahwa airmatanya kembali turun dengan deras, setelah sebuah ingatan buruk menghampiri kepalanya.

Ingatan pahit dan naas itu, harus ditelan Sakura bulat-bulat, karena itu semua memang benar adanya, sebuah kenyataan, fakta yang mati-matian disembunyikan ayah Sakura sebelum beliau meninggal. Dan setelah kedua orangtuanya pergi selamanya, ingatan itu kembali lagi pada Sakura. Meminta kembali tempatnya didalam kepala Sakura dengan paksa.

Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, (lagi-lagi) 'Sasuke' tersenyum senang dan sinis melihat keadaan Sakura saat ini. Mungkin ini semua hampir mencapai puncaknya. Begitulah pikiran 'Sasuke' kali ini.

Dan setelah itu, dengan cepat 'Sasuke' berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian (lagi) didapur rumahnya sambil menangis sesenggukan.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Gomen,ya kalo chapter ketiga ini garing. Tapi, tetep berikan reviewnya ya untuk yang ketiga kalinya Dan juga saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk para readers yang masih setia membaca cerita ini.


	4. Chapter 4

**PLAYBACK!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**PLAYBACK © Seyora Kurohana**

**Genre : Mysteri.**

**Rated : T**

**Summary :**

"–**Memainkan kembali lagu lama itu–"/ "–dengan mengubah iramanya **

**menjadi lebih mengerikan–"/ "–adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu!"–**

**Warning : **

**AU, bad feel, Crack Pair, terlalu penuh OOC(!),**

**Ke-kaku-an bahasa, cerita abal, penuh Typo(s),**

**Garing, tema-terlalu-biasa, aneh,**

**don't like, don't read!**

**Enjoy read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : The Sweet Surprise!-Playback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang mendung kali ini menghinggapi kota Konoha. Langit seakan tahu, bahwa saat ini, seorang Sakura Haruno tengah dirundung kesediahan dan duka akibat kematian orangtua satu-satunya yang selama ini telah merawatnya.

Duduk sendirian disebuah taman kota, adalah kebiasaan Sakura saat dirundung masalah. Bahkan walaupun malam sekalipun, Sakura akan tetap kesana. Tak peduli hujan ataupun dihadang pereman, atau hantu.

Kali ini, wajah Sakura terlihat agak cerah karena duduk disana. Mungkin, pikirannya tengah melayang ke masa-masa saat ayahnya masih hidup. Kedua tangannya tertangkp diatassebuah kotak coklat tua yang berada dipangkuannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berdiam diri, kepala sakura menunduk. Menatap kotak coklat tua dalam pangkuannya itu dengan seksama.

Dan secara perlahan, tangannya membuka penutup kotak itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian karena tak ingin kotak itu tergores sedikitpun ditiap sisinya.

Begitu kotak itu terbuka, sebuah pigura berukuran agak besar terpampang didepan matanya. Sebuah benda yang mengingatkannya akan kenangan lama tentang orangtuanya.

Didalam foto itu, Ayahnya berdiri disisi kanan, dengan senyum ramah yang terukir dibibirnya. Sementara itu, dibaian sisi kanan, berdirilah seorang wanita paruhbaya yang juga tengah tersenyum manis dan terlihat bahagia. Apalagi didepannya berdiri seorang gadis kecil berrambut pink dengan senyum polos dan riang menghiasi wajahnya.

Jika dilihat-lihat, keluarga kecil itu terlihat serasi, bahagia, dan penuh kedamaian. Tapi, kata-kata tadi mungkin sudah tak berlaku untuk saat ini. Karena 2 anggotanya telah pergi dari dunia ini, meninggalkan putri satu-satunya milik mereka. Dan itu adalah Sakura sendiri yang kini tengah melamun sambil memperhatikan wajah bahagia didalam foto itu.

Pluk...

Tiba-tiba sesuatu hinggap di bahu Sakura. Sebuah kupu-kupu bersayap hitam yang terlihat manis namun menyeramkan.

"Eh.."gumam Sakura kaget saat mendapati seeko kupu-kupu kecil menghingggap di bahunya. Kemudian, selas senyum manis terpatri apik dibibirnya. Hal itu menandakan seakan Sakura senang dengan kehadiran kupu-kupu itu.

"Hm. Mungkin kau butuh teman berbagi"ucap seseorang yang langsung duduk di samping Sakura dengan pelan. Kepala Sakura pun bergerak menoleh kearah samping. Matanya kaget saat mendapati seseorang yang mungkin ingin dihindarinya sekarang ini tengah duduk disampingnya.

"E-eh, tidak. Aku belum butuh teman berbagi. Masih ingin sendirian."jawab Sakura pelan namun sopan.

"Hn. Terserah kau! Tapi aku ingin disini" ucap Sasuke .

"Kenapa malam-malam begini kau keluar rumah?"tanya Sakura memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja"balas Sasuke, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam tangannya.

"Sudah hampir jam 9 malam. Kau sudah makan malam?"tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

"Belum. Dan aku tidak biasa makan sendirian dirumah"jawab Sakura dengan nada lesu.

"Kalau begitu, kau makan ini saja!"balas Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan berbentuk persegi pada Sakura.

"Eh, tapi, kau sudah makan?"ucap Sakura berbalik bertanya pada Sasuke sambil menatap wajah datar Sasuke.

"Hn."Sasuke hanya membalas pertanyaan Sakura dengan kata ambigu itu saja.

Hal itu justru membuat Sakura merasa aneh, karena tanpa sadar dia hampir menginterogasi kegiatan Sasuke. Wajahnya sekarang terlihat merona merah. Dan dengan pelan, kepalanya tertunduk kebawah. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang terlihat tampak malu.

Dengan gerakan pelan, tangan mungilnya membuka penutup kotak makan itu. Setelah terbuka, dipandanginya isi kotak itu sejenak. 2 buah sandwich tomat yang terlihat menggiurkan. Pelan-pelan, digigitnya potongan sandwich yang sebelumnya sudah dipotong.

Sasuke yang melihat cara makan Sakura yang tampak malu-malu, tertawa kecil. Bukan tertawa sinis, tertawa dingin ataupun tertawa hambar. Tapi benar-benar tertawa dengan tulus adanya karena tingkah konyol Sakura.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa kau tertawa? Memangnya apa yang lucu?"tanya Sakura berusa mati-matian menutupi rona merah yang kian menjalari sepasang pipi chubbyna.

"Tidak. Kau hanya terlihat konyol saja"balas Sasuke dengan nada kalem.

Sakura merengut sebentar, kemudian mengambil potonganannya dengan garpu kecil.

"Aaa..."ucap Sakura dengan nada memerintah, dan menyoorongkan garpu yang membawa potongan sandwich tadi kemulut Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu, seedikit terkejut. Lalu matanya memandang ragu kearah Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya membalas dengan tatapan yang seakan berbicara –kau-lapar-kan-,-karena-itu-makan-ini- kepada Sasuke yang kian menatap Sakura dengan ppandangan aneh.

Dengan pelan, potongan sandwich itupun tertelan dimulut Sasuke. Dan hal itu, benar-benar sukses membuat wajah keduanya merona merah.

Tapi, Heii! Disini Sasuke juga memerah loh! Bayangkan, wajah dingin dan datar Sasuke saat ini memerah karena disuapi makanan oleh Sakura.

Pagi hari menjelang. Kota Konoha pagi ini terlihat agak cerah dengan matahari yang sudah bersiap-siap naik menggantikan kedudukan bulan dilangit.

Di kediaman Haruno, seorang gadis berambut soft pink terlihat tengah memasukkan beberapa buku-buku pelajaran kedalam tas sekolahnya. Setelah dirasa sudah selesai, gadis itu melesat kelantai bawah dengan langkah cepat.

Setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya, gadis itu langsung berlari menuju halte bus, bertepatan dengan datangnya bus .

Tapi, sebelum benar-benar sampai dihalte tersebut, tubuhnya ditari seseorang, sehingga langkahnya terhenti. Kepala Sakura langsung menoleh kebelakang. Ingin tahu, siapa yang sebenarnya menariknya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun"sapa Sakura dengan suara kaget luar biasa.

"Hn. Ikut aku saja!"balas Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Sakura dengan pelan menuju mobil Honda Jazznya yang terparkir tak jauh dari halte bus tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil HondaJazz itupun melenggang pergi dari seberang halte bus itu.

Didalam mobil, suasana canggung pun melingkupi keduanya. Dan hal itu membuat suasana langsung sepi senyap. Tak ada suara yang keluar kecuali suara mesin AC yang terdengar halus.

"Sasuke-kun, darimana kau tahu alamat rumahku tadi?"tanya Sakura bermaksud mencairkan suasana.

"Hn. Kemarin aku bertanya pada Ino, temanmu"jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ooh. Begitu."gumam Sakura,"Eh, apa kau sudah sarapan?"tanya Sakura pelan.

"Hn. Sudah "jawab Sasuke pelan.

Lalu manik onyxnya melirik kaca spion didepannya. Bermaksud melihat kebelakang. Tepatnya melihat kearah sebuah stoples yang didalamnya berisi sebuah sayap yang seukuran sayap kupu-kupu, dan berwarna hitam.

Sekilas, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat beberapa detik membentuk senyuman dingin yang tampak meremehkan keberadaan seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya gadis disampingnya.

'Sebentar lagi, lagu itu akan lengkap Sakura. Tunggu saja permainan lagu itu'batin Sasuke dengan neda penuh kesinisan dalam suara hatinya.

KRING..KRING...

Bel tanda istirahat menggemakan suaranya di seluruh gedung KHS. Setelah itu, sebagian besar siswa sudah mulai keluar dari kelasnya. Banyak diantara siswa tersebut pergi ke kantin.

Sementara itu, Sakura dan Ino pun juga berjalan menuju kantin lantai 2 yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang kelas mereka. Tapi, saat melewati kelas paling ujung, keduanya berhenti sejenak karena ada kehebohan disana. Entah apa itu, tapi hal itu sanggup membuat keduanya merasa penasaran, dan melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki kelas tersebut.

BLAM...

Tanpa aba-aba, pintu ruang kelas itu tertutup, dan tiba-tiba ruangan yang tadi mereka kira adalah kelas XI-8 (kelas paling ujung) kini berganti menjadi ruangan yang berantakn, kotor, dan teriihat sepi.

"Ino-chan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini ?"tanya Sakura dengan suara takut.

"A-aku juga tak tahu Sakura. Sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini!"jawab Ino yang langsung diangguki oleh Sakura.

Dengan cepat, Sakura dan Ino berlari menuju pintu ruangan aneh itu, tapi langkah keduanya tehenti karena dihalangi oleh seseorang. Lebih tepatnya orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Mau kemana, kalian?"tanya 'Sasuke' dengan nada tajam. Ino dan Sakura yang mendengar suara tajam 'Sasuke' merasa merinding. Tangan keduanya pun bertaut erat.

"Oh, sepertinya kalian ingin pergi dari sini ya?"tanya 'Sasuke' lagi.

"Huh. Pertanyaan basi. Cepat minggir dari sana Uchiha!"balas Ino dengan suara dingin. Dan setelah itu, aura permusuhan mengalir keluar dari tubuh keduanya dengan kental.

"Jika kalian bisa, coba saja!"sahut 'Sasuke' dengan nada menantang.

"Minggir, 'Sasuke'!"kali ini suara dingin yang menginterupsi perbuatan 'Sasuke' adalah Sakura.

"Coba saja!"tantang 'Sasuke'. Sakura dan Ino pun menoleh, melihat satu sama lain dan mengangguk. Keduanyapun berlari menerjang Sasuke. Bermaksud keluar dari ruangan aneh itu.

WUUSSHH...

Ino berhasil keluar dari ruangan yang menurutnya aneh tadi. Tapi, Sakura tidak. Gadis bersurai pink tadi masih tertinggal didalam ruangan. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura dan juga Ino tercengang. Karena sepertinya, ruangan itu memanglah ruangan mistis yang mengincar Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura Kau masih didalam?"seru Ino dengan nada panik.

Sementara didalam sana, Sakura berdiri kaku dihadapan 'Sasuke' yang tengah memasang Evil smirk di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana nona Haruno? Kau tidak bisa keluar?"tanya 'Sasuke' dengan nada remeh yang sangat kentara.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan pada ku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Ehmm, sepertinya aku ingin bermain dengan **surai hitam** "jawab 'Sasuke' sambil menegluarkan sebuah bulu sayap berwarna hitam dari saku celananya.

"K-kau... **Black Wing**?!" desis 'Sakura' kaget setengah mati.

Matanya kini melotot kaget melihat Sasuke yang berdiri didepannya dengan sepasang sayap hitam yang terbuka lebar dari punggungnya.

"Hal itu sudah jelas kan, **Surai Hitam**?! Dan aku juga sudah menunggu saat-saatseperti ini!"balas 'Sasuke' dengan nada dingin. Bahkan kini matanya berkilat penuh nafsu '**membunuh**' saat menatap Sakura –atau lebih tepatnya **Surai Hitam**– dengan pandangan intens.

"Kau tau, Sakura, kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar selama ini?!" ucap 'Sasuke' dengan nada lembut namun penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Ma-maksudmu apa Sasuke? Aku tak mengerti! Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu sebelumnya!"sahut Sakura pedas.

"Benarkah begitu? Tapi, kenapa kau bisa ingat jika panggilan kesayangan untukmu adalah **Surai Hitam**?" ucapan 'Sasuke' itu seakan memukul telak Sakura, dan membuat sebuah ingatan kecil milik Sakura terbuka.

**Flashback On...**

"_hiks,hiks,hiks,"_

"_Hei, kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis sendirian disini?"_

"_Bukan urusanmu!"_

"_Hei, boleh aku memanggilmu __**Surai Hitam**__?"_

"_Kenapa harus __**Surai Hitam? **__Rambutku kan warnanya merah muda!"_

"_Soalnya auramu hitam terus sih?!"_

"_Lalu, kalau aku __**Surai Hitam, **__kamu siapa?"_

"_Tentu saja aku __**Black Wing**__!"_

"_**Black Wing**__? Maksudnya?"_

"_Kau __**Surai Hitam **__sebagai lambang buluku, dan aku, __**Black Wing **__sebagai lambang sayap untukmu"_

"_Jadi, tanpa aku kau tak bisa terbang, dan aku tanpamu juga tak bisa terbang!"_

**Flashback Off...**

"Sudah ingat, Surai Hitam?"tanya 'Sasuke' dengan nada sinis, lalu memandang Sakura dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Kau... benar-benar **Black Wing **yang dulu?"balas 'Sakura' dengan pertanyaan.

"Huh. Tentu saja"jawab 'Sasuke' enteng.

"Tidak mungkin. Black Wing yang kukenal tidak jahat seperti mu!"kilah Sakura cepat. Hal itu membuat kening 'Sasuke' sedikit berkerut.

"Hei, jika menilai orang itu jangan luarnya saja! nilai yang benar secara luar dan dalamnya!"seru 'Sasuke' dengan suara tenang.

"Ooh, jadi kau ingin bilang, bahwa sekarang ini kau menagih janjiku 11 tahun yang lalu?"tanya Sakura dengan suara tenang tanpa keraguan.

"Hn" . 'Sasuke' hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura dengan dehaman kecil (lagi). Dan membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Bukannya kau sudah menagihnya padaku? " desis Sakura dengan menahan geramnya.

"He... itu masih separuhnya Sakura! Kau belum membayar yang separuhnya lagi"balas 'Sasuke' sambil menampilkan senyuman balas dendam.

"Hei, kau jadi orang jangan bermimpi lebih ya! Aku sudah membayar semuanya lunas! Dan aku tak akan membayar apapun lagi dan sedikitpun lagi padamu!"geram Sakura marah.

"Haah, padahal tadi aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu, tapi ya sudah jika kau tak mau!"ucap 'Sasuke' pelan, lalu tangannya mengibaskan sebuah katana yang tersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

SYAT..

CRASH...

"Argh..."

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Gomen ya, kalo chapter ke 4 ini kurang memuaskan. Tapi, terimakasih udah mau membaca. Sekalian review lagi ya? *hehehe:D

Dan, fict ini sudah saya publish 6 chapter langsung end!Terima kasih


	5. Chapter 5

**PLAYBACK!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**PLAYBACK © Seyora Kurohana**

**Genre : Mysteri.**

**Rated : T**

**Summary :**

"–**Memainkan kembali lagu lama itu–"/ "–dengan mengubah iramanya **

**menjadi lebih mengerikan–"/ "–adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu!–**

**Warning : **

**AU, bad feel, Crack Pair, terlalu penuh OOC(!),**

**Ke-kaku-an bahasa, cerita abal, penuh Typo(s),**

**Garing, tema-terlalu-biasa, aneh,**

**don't like, don't read!**

**Enjoy read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : The Reply-Playback!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SYAT..**

**CRASH...**

"**Argh..."**

Katana milik 'Sasuke' berhasil melukai sedikit lengan Sakura, hingga menimbulkan sepercik darah keluar dari pembuluh darah di lengannya. Hal itu membuat senyum evil 'Sasuke' terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

Tubuh Sakura dengan pasti bergetar karena menahan sakit dan takut karena ulah 'Sasuke'. Tapi, Sakura dengan cepat mengambil sebuah pisau kecil yangterselip dibalik saku roknya. Dan dengan pasti, tangannya terayun untuk melukai 'Sasuke' dengan pisau kecil itu.

Srat...

Kemeja putih 'Sasuke' terkena goresan pisau itu, dan mengakibatkan darah keluar dari sela-sela goresan luka yang agak memanjang itu.

"Huh. Rupanya kau masih punya kemampuan itu?" sebuah kalimat meremehkan itu langsung meluncur keluar dari mulut 'Sasuke' dengan cepat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau berniat mengecoh konsentrasiku kan? Huh, jangan bermimpi!"balas Sakura dengan nada tajam.

"Oh, sepertinya aku belum mengenalkan yang lain padamu ya?"ujar 'Sasuke' disertai nada meeremehkan yang kental dari ucapannya.

BRREEETTT...SLAP...

Dengan tiba-tiba 'Sasuke' mengayunkan sebuah garpu stainsless kearah Sakura, dan gotcha... garpu tadi mengenai kemeja putih Sakura yang menyebabkan luka ringan di bahu kirinya.

"Kau menantangku?"seru Sakura marah. Kemudian tubuhnya melesat maju dengan cepat, lalu menyerang 'Sasuke' tepat di perutnya.

SLEP...

Dan pisau perak dengan tingkat ketajaman tinggi itupun mengoyak sebagian kulit 'Sasuke' hingga sobek. Dan darah kembali merembes, membasahi lantai.

"Kurang ajar kau!"desis 'Sasuke' geram. Dan dia kembali beraksi untuk membalas perbuatan Sakura (lagi). Dengan cepat sebuah pisau kecil terlempar dari genggaman tangannya. Dan,...

SYAT... KRAKKK...

Tes

Tes

Tes

Darah merah pekat kambali mengalir dari sela-sela kulit putih milik Sakura, dan mengootori lantai putih ruangan berdebu itu. Sakura kembali mengerang kesakitan dengan suara tertahan.

Rupanya pisau kecil 'Sasuke' berhasil melukai lengan kiri Sakura hingga menimbulkan sedikit retak pada hal itu tak menyurutkan semangat dan tenaganya untuk menyerang 'Sasuke'.Dan dengan sedikit elusan pada luka-lukanya, tubuh Sakura kembali pulih seperti semula. Begitu juga yang terjadi pada 'Sasuke.

Malahan bibirnya melengkuh kebawah, menampilkan senyum polos namun penuh jebakan itu tergambar dengan sempurna didepan 'Sasuke'. 'Sasuke' yang melihat tingkah Sakura sedikit kaget, namun dia bisa menutupinya dengan tampang stoic andalannya.

"Aku tahu 'Sasuke', bahwa saat ini kau tengah terperangah melihat perubahanku. Dan aku akui, hal itu cukup menghiburku disini!"ucap Sakura dengan pelan, namun terselip rasa bangga dalam suaranya.

"Menurutmu, aku bisa seperti itu?"desis 'Sasuke' dengan suara keras dan penuh nada intimidasi.

"Tentu saja! kau hanyalah manusia biasa! Bukanlah mahkluk seperti robot yang tak punya perasaan"sahut Sakura dengan nada penuh keyakinan.

Mendadak suasana menjadi senyap. 'Sasuke' terdiam. Matanya kian berkilat marah. Entah mengapa, dalam manik onyxnya trsirat rasa kesakitan yang luar biasa saat bertatapan dengan manik emerald Sakura.

Dan tanpa diduga, Sakura merasakan sebuah perasaan de'ja vu saat manik emeraldnya bersiborok dengan onyx milik 'Sasuke'. Sebuah rasa sesak dan perih juga datang menerpanya dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kau benar-benar lupa ya dengan janjimu?"tanya 'Sasuke' yang entah mengapa terdengar memelas.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan baru mengenal mu beberapa hari!"jawab Sakura penuh selidik.

"Kalau begitu, tak ada pilihan lain lagi!"gumam 'Sasuke' pelan dan penuh nada sinis.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, 'Sasuke' menebaskan katana-nya kearah Sakura dengan secepat kilat. Hatinya kembali mengeras saat mengingat tujuan pertamanya pada **putri bungsu Haruno** itu.

BLAARR...

Suara ledakan keras terjadi begitusaja di ruangan itu. Dan kabut putih yang sangat tebal menyelimuti seluruh ruangan itu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_Siapa dia Sasori-nii?"tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut pink sambil menarik ujung kaos kakaknya._

"_Dia teman barumu. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha" ucap sang kakak, seorang pemuda gagah berambut merah yang menambah aksen baby face padawajahnya._

"_Boleh kupanggil Sasu-kun?"tanya gadis dengan rambut soft pink itu, alu melirik seorang anak laki-laki berambut emo yang terlihat seumuran dengannya._

"_Hn"balas anak kecil bernama Sasuke itu._

"_Nah, sekarang, kalian main bersama ya!"ucap Sasori sambil mengacak rambut duan anak kecil menggemaskan dihadapannya, dan berlalu meninggalkan keduanya dalam kecanggungan._

_Setelah terdiam cukup lama, keduanyapun saling tersenyum kecil._

"_Kau ingin mendengar permainan piano-ku?"tanya Sakura pelan. Sasuke kecil tersenyum lembut, dan mengangguk._

"_Boleh. Nanti ajari aku ya?!"balas Sasuke dengan nada senang._

_Sakura kecil mengangguk riang, lalu tangannya dengan lincah menekan tuts-tuts piano didepannya, dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu sederhana yang menurut Sasuke kecil terdengar sangat indah.._.

_Bruk..._

"_Saku-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir karena melihat Sakura kecil terjatuh, serta lututnya berdarah._

"_Ehm, tapi aku tak bisa berdiri"jawab Sakura sambil meringis menahan sakit._

"_Ayo, ku gendong!"ajak Sasuke lalu menggendong Sakura kepunggungnya._

"_A-arigatou, Sasu-kun"ucap Sakura kecil dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya._

"_Hn"_

"_Sudah sampai, Saku" ucap Sasuke, lalu menurunkan Sakura perlahan._

"_Sekali lagi arigatou, Sasu-kun"balas Sakura sambil tersenyum mengangguk kecil._

"_Loh, kok lukamu menghilang?"tanya Sasuke saat melihat lutut Sakura yang sudah pulih dari lukanya tadi._

"_O-oh, i-ini, karena tadi kupegang. Jadi lukanya sembuh"jawab Sakura takut-takut._

"_Nani? Jadi, kau punya kekuatan magic?"tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya._

_Sakura mengangguk malu-malu. Sasuke yang masih terperangah, tak sadar bahwa sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum. Sakura yang melihat hal itu semakin merona._

"_Sasu-kun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap Sakura kecil dengan wajah sedikit memerah._

"_Hn. Ada apa?"tanya Sasuke kecil dengan kening berkerut._

"_Kalau sudah besar nanti, kita buat pertunjukkan drama bersama yuk! Nanti kau yang memainkan sebagai orang jahat, aku yang jadi orang baiknya"ajak Sakura._

"_Hah? Memangnya wajahku terlihat jahat ya?"tanya Sasuke dengan tampang kesal._

"_Tentu saja tidak! Tapi, aku ingin sekali kita bermain drama Sasu-kun...?!"ucap Sakura dengan wajah memelas._

"_Hn" dan akhirnya Sasuke kecil pun pasrah setelah diserang wajah memelas Sakura kecil yang terlihat menggemaskan itu._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Sekarang, wajah Sakura benar-benar memerah dengan sempurna setelah mengingat kejadian konyol yang terjadi sewaktu dia masih kecil.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih mau mengelak ?"tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar, namun tersirat harapan dalam tatapan tajamnya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah tau dan sudah ingat tentang janji itu"balas Sakura dengan perlahan.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang lebih baik kau tepati janjimu itu!"ucap Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

"A-apa? Kau memintaku memainkan drama itu?"seru Sakura dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Tentu saja! " sahut Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu kembali tersenyum licik. Dan dalam satu serangan, kunai yang tadi terselip di saku roknya, mengenai pergelangan Sasuke.

CRASH...

"Arghh.. kau?!"seru Sasuke marah. Kali ini amarahnya sudah tak akan dipendam lagi.

"Huh, Sasuke yang asli takkan memintaku melakukan hal itu secara gamblang!"sinis Sakura sambil mengangkat kunai-nya sekali lagi dan,

SYAT...

Sebuah topeng yang membentuk wajah Sasuke terjatuh ke lanta. Sedangkan si pemakai tertegun ditempat. Rupanya, dibalik topeng wajah stoic dan rambut palsu emo itu, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah lengkap dengan wajah baby face-nya yang melongo kaget.

"Benarkan ucapanku,** Sasori-nii**?" tanya Sakura dengan suara dingin yang sangat kental dengan rasa amarah.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan Sasuke-kun, Sasori?"seru Sakura tajam.

BRAK...

Belum sempat Sasori sembuh dati kekagetan-nya, tiba-tiba tembok di belakangnya rubuh, dan sebagian runtuhan kecil menimpanya.

"Yo, Sakura-chan"sapa seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna pirang, Naruto Uzumaki. Disampingnya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut emo asli lengakap dengan wajah dinginnya, Sasuke Uchiha yang asli dan seorang pemuda lagi berambut hitam klimis dengan wajah putih pucat, Sai Shimura.

"Sepertinya, kami datang di saat yang tepat, ne?"tanya pemuda berwajah pucat disamping Sasuke, Sai, yang kini tersenyum palsu dan terlihat berbahaya.

"Mungkin itu memang benar!"sahut Sasuke, yang disambut gelak tawa kecil oleh Naruto.

"Cih, penggangu!"dengus Sasori kesal.

"Yeah, tujuan kami kesini memang untuk mengganggu-mu, Sasori Haruno- ah, maksudku Sasori Akasuna"balas Naruto dengan nada menantang.

"Berani sekali kalian berkata seperti? Kalian belum tahu bagaimana keluarga Akasuna ya?"tanya Sasori dengan nada sinis.

"Eh, tadi pagi aku baru saja memenggal kepala kakak tersayangmu lho, Akasuna Karin! Benar bukan namanya?!"ucap Naruto enteng.

"Kalau aku, kebagian Ayahmu sepertinya!"tambah Sai dengan nada malas.

"Huh, melenyapkan ibumu, menurutku cukup membosankan"sambung Sasuke dengan nada bosan yang kentara sekali saat mengingat apa yang tadi dilakukannya.

Mata Sasori membulat kaget. Rahangnya langsung mengeras. Dan dapat dipastikan bahwa ubun-ubunnya saat ini mengeluarkan asap amarah(?).

"Beraninya kau membunuh mereka?!" seru Sasori geram, matanya berkilat marah.

"Kau juga dengan beraninya membunuh Ibu Sakura-chan!"balas Naruto dengan nada sinis.

"Berani menghabisi Ayah Sakura beberapa hari kemarin!"tambah Sai dengan nada pedas.

"Dan dengan seenak perutmu sendiri, kau melukai Sakura-ku"sentak Sasuke dengan suara yang dinginnya melebihi kutub selatan(?)

"**Kau bahkan berani memainkan lagu lama itu!**"ucap Naruto yang menambah suasan semakin memanas.

"Dan dengan percaya diri, **kau mengubah iramanya menjadi lebih mengerikan**"sambung Sai dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.

"Asal kau tahu, **itu adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu**!"tambah Sasuke dengan nada pedas dan terdengar seperti memojokkan.

"Dan sekarang, adalah saatnya kami membalas semua perbuatan rendahan dan terkutuk darimu itu!"kata Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai secara bersamaan.

Hal itu jelas membuat Sakura bingung setengah mati. Pasalnya, dia tak mengerti apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh ketiga pemuda didepannya itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba, sebuah ledakan keras lagi-lagi terdengar, dan Sakura pingsan ditempat dengan iringan jeritan kesakitan seseorang yang juga berada diruangan itu bersamanya.

DUARRRR...

BLARRRR...

"ARGH..."

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Makasih ya, buat semua readers yang udah membaca fict ini. Dan saya ingatkan lagi nih, kalo chapter selanjutnya dalah chapter terakhir . Dan boleh minta reviewnya lagi nggak? ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**PLAYBACK!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**PLAYBACK © Seyora Kurohana**

**Genre : Mysteri.**

**Rated : T**

**Summary :**

"–**Memainkan kembali lagu lama itu–"/ "–dengan mengubah iramanya **

**menjadi lebih mengerikan–"/ "–adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu!"–**

**Warning : **

**AU, bad feel, Crack Pair, terlalu penuh OOC(!),**

**Ke-kaku-an bahasa, cerita abal, penuh Typo(s),**

**Garing, tema-terlalu-biasa, aneh,**

**don't like, don't read!**

**Enjoy read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : Death-Playback!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Kau bahkan berani memainkan lagu lama itu**_**!"ucap Naruto yang menambah suasan semakin memanas.**

"**Dan dengan percaya diri, **_**kau mengubah iramanya menjadi lebih mengerikan**_**"sambung Sai dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.**

"**Asal kau tahu,**_** itu adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu**_**!"tambah Sasuke dengan nada pedas dan terdengar seperti memojokkan.**

"**Dan sekarang, adalah saatnya kami membalas semua perbuatan rendahan dan terkutuk darimu itu!"kata Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai secara bersamaan. **

**Hal itu jelas membuat Sakura bingung setengah mati. Pasalnya, dia tak mengerti apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh ketiga pemuda didepannya itu.**

**Hingga tiba-tiba, sebuah ledakan keras lagi-lagi terdengar, dan Sakura pingsan ditempat dengan iringan jeritan kesakitan seseorang yang juga berada diruangan itu bersamanya.**

**DUARRRR...**

**BLARRRR...**

"**ARGH..."**

Ledakan tadi mampu membuat Sasori sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Namun hal itu tak pelak membuat tubuh Sasori luka sedikitpun. Hanya nyeri berat yang menerpa punggungnya.

"Huh, kalian fikir kalian bisa mengalahkanku, itu adalah hal mustahil yang pernah kuprekdisikan!"ucap Sasori dengan nada sinis. Lalu manik jade-nya menatap Sakura dengan penuh dendam.

Bukannya terperangah kaget ataupun terpana, Sassuke, Sai, dan Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis membalas ucapan Sasori.

"Kufikir, bukan kata-kata itu yang ingin kami sampaikan!" balas Naruto, lalu menatap Sasori dengan tatapan tajam. Berusaha mencari tahu hal apa yng tengah dipikirkan Sasori terhadap mereka saat ini.

"Cepat sekali kau mengambil kesimpulan tentang pikiran kami lewat pikiran dangkalmu itu?"kali ini pernyataan Sai dengan cepat membuat Sasori sedikit terperangah kaget.

"Yakin sekali kau dengan ucapanmu itu. Menurutku, kau benar-benar seorang pecundang kelas kakap!"selanjutnya, perkataan Sasuke berhasil membuat Sasori mengernyit jengkel dan geram.

"Hei, hei, kenapa kita jadi berperang kata – kata seperi ini sih? Seperti sedang mengikuti lomba debat saja?!"kata Sasori sambil tertawa meremahkan terhadap ketiga lawannya.

"Memangnya siapa yang berpendapat se-menjijikkan itu? Kau sendiri kan!"kali ini ucapan pedas Sai meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Yeah, dia memang pria abnormal! Berkata-kata saja hanya sesuai ucapan tuannya yang payah itu!" dan sebagai penutup percakapan mereka, Sasuke menambahkan sedikit argumennya, dan perang yang sebenarnya pun dimulai dari sekarang.

SYAT...

PRAANNGG...

Katana Sasori yang tadinya diarahkan menuju Sasuke, hanya berhasil mengenai jendela kaca yang terletak tepat dibelakang Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menghindari serangan Sasori itu dengan lihai.

WUUUUSSHH...

Ayunan pedang Sasuke yang secepat angin itu langsung terangkat, dan pada akhirnya mengayun cepat mengenai lengan atas Sasori.

CRRAASSHH...

Dan kali ini, Sasuke membalas serangan Sasori dengan pedangnya yang telah dia siapkan sejak tadi, dan dengan mudahnya serangan pertamanya mengenai lengan kanan Sasori hingga kulit luarnya terbelah cukup dalam dan menampakkan sedikit tulang lengannya.

"Arrrgghhh... kau benar-benar menantangku Uchiha sialan..."geram Sasori kesal.

Walaupun lengannya terluka, tapi itu tak mengurangi tenaganya untuk menyerang musuhnya didepannya. Dan kali ini sasarannya berganti pada pemuda berambut klimis disebelah Naruto.

PRAANNGGG...

Sebuah pisau kecil melayang kearah Sai, namun melenceng jauh karena sabetan pedang Sai yang jauh lebih cepat dari laju pisau itu. Dan pisau itupun hanya mengenai sebuah vas kecil tepat disamping Sai hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Dan diantara kepingan pecahan vas itu, mengalir cairan hitam pekat yang berasal dari gagang pisau yang tadi di pegang Sasori.

"Wah-wah, sepertinya kau berniat membunuh kami dengan racun ya?!"ucap Sai dengan nada dingin.

"Baiklah... sepertinya kau tidak mau bermain-main sebentar dengan senjata kami"tambah Naruto dengan smile evil yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Duakkk... Brukkk...

Tendangan Naruto rupanya berhasil mengenai tulang kering Sasori, dan mengakibatkan tubuh Sasori kehilangan keseimbangan, dan membuatnya terjatuh.

CRASSHH...

Lagi-lagi, Sai mempermainkan mainan baru buatannya kemarin untuk di ujicoba pada target nya kali ini. Hal itu membuat pipi kanan Sasori sedikit robek. Dan menyebabkan darah mengucurdari luka di pipi kananya.

Namun Sasori tak kehilangan akal, dengan cepat tangannya melempar sebuah garpu kecil kearah target selanjutnya.

"AWWW..."

Kali ini, garpu yang terlihat dilapisi racun itu menusuk kaki kiri Sakura dengan cepat. Hal itu jelas membuat Sakura menjerit kesakitan. Dan wajahnya pun berganti waran menjadi pucat seketika.

"Sakura..."panggil Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura. Dengan cepat, dibersihkannya luka di betis Sakura.

Mata Sasuke berkilat marah menatap Sasori, hingga perlahan mata malam Sasuke digantikan dengan warna merah dengan tiga titik hitam tomoe didalamnya.

Bersamaan dengan bangkitnya sharingan milik Sasuke, tubuh Sasori yang tadi menatap tajam Sasuke tepat di mata Sasuke seketika bergetar hebat. Matanya mematung seperti kehilangan nyawa. Dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"AAARRRGGHHH..." dan jeritan itu merupakan suara terakhir Sasori di bumi ini, karena setelah jeritan itu mereda, tubuh Sasori yang dipenuhi darah langsung ambruk ditempatnya berdiri. Dan menghilang selayaknya debu.

Sementara Sai terperangah didekat Sasuke karena kejadian yang mengagetkan yang baru saja terjadi tepat didepan matanya sendiri, Sasuke dengan cepat kembali menormalkan matanya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang tengah mengobati Sakura dengan peralatan medis yang telah disiapkan selengkap mungkin sebelumnya.

Sasuke dengan perlahan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan memohon agar tetap bertahan.

"Sakura, kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Naruto setelah selesai mengobati Sakura, sambil memperhatikan wajah pucat Sakura yang perlahan-lahan mulai berubah kembali seperti semula

"Ya, Naruto, terima kasih banyak telah membantuku"balas Sakura dengan suara agak kikuk, karena ini kali pertama dia ditolong oleh seseorang. Padahal ,sebelumnya Sakura tak pernah dibantu oleh orang lain, tepatnya tak ada yang mau membantu seorang gadis pemurung seperti Sakura selama disekolah lama ataupun disekolah barunya.

Pagi hari menjelang. Matahari hampir naik menempati singgasana langit, sementara sang bulan telah berssiap turun.

Di sebuah rumah bercat hijau, terdengar suara-suara ramai. Setelah beberapa hari dirundung sepi, rupanya penghuni rumah tersebut berniat kembali seperti dulu laggi, ceria,ramah, dan suka berbicara.

"Sakura, kau yakin akan berangkat sekolah dengan keadaan seperti itu?"tanya Naruto dengan wajah khawatir saat melihat wajah Sakura yang ditempeli 3 plester, masing-masing di dagu, dan dua lainnya di pelipis.

"Ne, tentu saja Naruto, ini sudah tidak apa-apa kok!"jawab Sakura dengan wajah cerah, sekalian memperlihatkan agar wajahnya terlihat tidak begitu sakit.

"Tenang saja Naruto, kekasihku nanti akan menjemputnya di depan gerbang sekolah!"ucap Sai sambil menekan-nekan tombol di ponselnya.

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah siap?"sapa seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguan dibelakang Naruto dengan senyum lembut. Dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga, yang menjabat sebagai kekasih Naruto, sekaligus teman lama Sakura.

"Hinata? Kapan kau kemari?"seru Sakura senang, lalu kakinya berlari kearah Hinata, dan kedua tangannya memeluk rindu sahabat lamanya itu.

"Tadi pagi. Ohya, lukamu sudah agak mendingan kan?"balas Hinata sambil memandangi wajah Sakura yang terdapat plester didagu dan pelipisnya.

"Ya, kau tenang saja! beberapa hari lagi, luka ku pasti sembuh total!"ucap Sakura dengan riang.

"Hn. Kalau sudah siap, cepat berangkat kesekolah! Nanti terlambat, Saku-chan" ucap Sasuke sambil mendekati Sakura,lalu menggandeng tangannya menuju teras depan, didikuti Naruto yang tengah merangkul Hinata, dan Sai yang tengah menelepon seseorang.

Setelah semuanya masuk kedalam mobil Limousin milik Sasuke, mereka berangkat menuju Konoha High School.

"Ohya, jika aku boleh tanya, kalian tahu alasan Sasori berniat membunuhku?"tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya, Sakura?"tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Yah, apapun itu, aku ingin mendengarnya! Semuanya!"jawab Sakura dengan suara tegas.

"Baiklah, jika kau ngotot. Naruto akan menceritakan semuanya jika kau ingin tahu!"sahut Sasuke dengan nada lembut, lalu manik Onyxnya menatap Sakura lembut.

Sakura langsung tersenyum lebar begitu tahu Kekasihnya-Sasuke mengijinkannya mengetahui alasan Sasori membunuhnya.

"Hmm, ceritanya dimulai dari sini..."ucap Naruto dengan suara hati-hati dan terkesan misterius.

**FLASHBACK**

_Pagi itu, keluarga Haruno bersiap-siap untuk berangkat jalan-jalan bersama. Sang kepala keluarga Haruno Kizashi tengah menuntun putra kesayangannya, Sasori. Sementara Haruno Mebuki menuntun putrinya, Sakura._

_Dilihat dari manapun, keluarga tersebut sangat serasi. Begitu harmonis dan membuat iri perasaan orang-orang yang melihatnya. _

"_Ayah, nanti kita mau kemana?"tanya seorang anak lelaki berambut merah marun, yang tengah dituntunayahnya._

"_Kita nanti ke makam Nenek dan kakek dulu ya! Baru setelah itu kita jalan-jalan"jawab sang ayah dengan nada ramah. Sedangkan Sasori kecil hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan ayahnya._

_Setelah berjalan agak jauh, keempat orang tersebut sampai didepan pintu gerbang yang bertuliskan pemakaman umum. Lalu, keempatnya masuk, dan berhenti di depan dua buah makam yang terlihat sudah tua._

_Setelah berdo'a cukup lama, dan mengganti bunga di dua makam itu dengan bunga yang segar, dua putra keluarga Haruno itu langsung keluar dari area makam, meninggalkan orangtuanya yang sedang berdo'a khusyuk. Setelah sampai di depan pintu gerbang, tiba-tiba ada 2 orang pemuda mendekati Sasori kecil yang saat itu tengah bersama Sakura, sedangkan orangtuanya masih berada didalam area makam._

"_Hei, adik manis, bisa ikut kami sebentar?"tanya seorang pemuda yang tadi mendekati Sasori._

"_Tidak. Mau apa kalian kemari?"seru Sasori marah, lalu memeluk adiknya-Sakura erat-erat._

"_Ayolah, jangan seperti itu!"sahut yang lainnya, lalu menarik paksa tangan Sasori._

"_JANGAN...SASORI-NII...JANGAN AMBIL SASORI-NII!"pekik Sakura sambil mempertahankan genggaman tangannya dengan tangan Sasori._

"_TIDAK... LEPASKAN AKU! AKU TAK AKAN IKUT KALIAN!"kali ini teriakan Sasori mampu membuat kedua orangtuanya segera menghampirinya. Namun kalah cepat dengan dua orang pemuda yang langsung membawa Sasori kabur._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Seperti itulah kira-kira, keluarga Akasuna menculik Sasori. Dan setelah itu, mereka menghipnotis Sasori agar Sasori tak kabur dan membuat keluarga kalian sengsara!"ucap Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi... dulu Sasori-nii diculik? Kenapa aku tak ingat?"gumam Sakura dengan wajah menahan tangis.

"Tenanglah Saku-chan, sekarang Sasori-nii sudah bebas dari pengaruh hipnotis itu. Tapi, maafkan Naruto, Sai, dan Sasuk yang terlanjur membunuhnya, ya?"" ucap Hinata sambil menenangkan Sakura.

"Ah, ne, tak apa. Mungkin itu lebih baik untuk Sasori-nii, karena setelah itu nii-sann pasti bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu"jawab Sakura sambil menatap Hinata dengan pabdangan lembut.

"Tapi, sepertinya kali ini kita berhasil!"ucap Sai .

"Berhasil apa?"tanya Hinatta dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Mungkin ini kedengarannya aneh! Tapi, asal kalian tahu, bahwa kita telah bereinkarnasi selama dua kali, hanya untuk menghentikan tingkah Sasori yang membuat benang takdir terus terulang!"jawab Sai.

"Maksudnya, kita sudah pernah mengalami hal ini puluhan tahun sebelumnya, tapi kita selalu tak berhasil menyelamatkan kau dan Sasori, Sakura"tambah Sasuke cepat.

"Jadi, kita mengulang kembali masa lalu?"tanya Hinata dengan wajah tercengang.

"Memainkan kembali lagu lama kita, yang ditambahi ritme mengerikan oleh Sasori, sekaligus meluruskan rantai takdir Sakura yang rumit."sambung Naruto.

"Jadi, kita hanya memperbaiki lagu lama, dan memainkannya?!"ucap Sakura dengan wajah keheranan,"Pantas saja, sepertiya aku merasa pernah mengalami hal ini"

"Dan, sepertinya kisah kita sampai disini saja!"ucap Sai dengan nada tenang.

Dan, sebuah pemandangan yang membuat Sakura dan Hinata keheranan, adalah karena mereka, melihat tubuh mereka sendiri yang tengah tergolek tak berdaya dengan darah yang terus mengucur dari tubuh mereka.

"Kita? apa yang terjadi?'tanya Hinata dengan wajah bingung.

"Yeah, kita kecelakaan karena keasyikan bercerita tentang hal mesteri yang tak seharusnya kita ketahui!"sahut Sasuke .

"Ja-jadi, kita sudah mati?"tanya Skura dengan wajah ngeri.

Dan bisa dilihat, Naruto, Sasi, Sasuke mengangguk mantap, sementara Hinata mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"SAKURA-CHAN..."seru Ino dari kejauhan, lalu berlari mendekati arwah Sakura, dan memeluknya.

Sakura terpaku ditempat, saat memahami semua kejadian yang terjadi. Satu kalimat yang ingin Sakura ungkapkan adalah, bahwa mereka, Ino,Sai,Naruto,Hinata,Sasuke, dan dirinya sendiri kecelakaan di depan gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Akhirnya, perjalanan kita selesai juga di dunia ini!"seru Naruto lega.

"Ehm, boleh gabung?"tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah baby facenya.

"Sasori-nii, tentu saja"seru mereka sambil bersama – sama memeluk Sasori dengan erat. Mengeluarkan rasa haru, bahagia, dan kelegaan yang luar biasa karena akhirnya mereka bersatu dan tidak akan bereinkarnasi kembali karena urusan mereka didunia telah selesai, dan berakhir dengan bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

**Huft... akhirnya fict gaje ini berakhir, dengan ke - Gaje - annya. Maaf ya, buat para readers yang kecewa setelah membaca ending cerita abal saya yang berakhir dengan misteri yang rasanya terlalu aneh. Karena temanya misteri, jadi saya akhiri dengan misteri juga, hehehe... :D maaf,ya kalau para readers ngga puas baca cerita ini, dan malah muak. Dan saya ucapkan terima kasih, untuk yang mau membaca dan mereview, dan lainnya. **


End file.
